remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RyanasaurusOO77
Hi RyanasaurusOO77 -- we are excited to have Remington Steelers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela :I've made some progress already (I'm currently on Step 3 on how to get started), but it's been a long day, and I have to get to bed now. I'll finish up as best as I can tomorrow. --RyanasaurusOO77 01:46, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'm here Dig it, yo. -[[User:RAHB|'RA']][[User talk:RAHB|'HB']] 23:13, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Good for you. Now could you please recommend this Wiki to your friends and help me with this Wiki? --RyanasaurusOO77 23:16, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know many people who would be interested in editing this particular wiki. I don't even know anyone interested in editing Uncyclopedia. -[[User:RAHB|'RA']][[User talk:RAHB|'HB']] 23:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, try to convince them! We don't want to have to do this Wiki by ourselves! I know for sure we need someone who knows how to make gob-smacking computer graphics! --RyanasaurusOO77 00:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) The White Screen of Death on FOTOMAT tapes What tone was used for the White Screen of Death on Fotomat era Disney tapes? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:12, July 6, 2014 (UTC) * I don't know yet; the only Fotomat tape I have of a Disney film ends with a black screen that goes straight to the end of the tape, with no tone. Incidentally, the tape was released in 1980, and I only have two other B&H-pressed tapes (one from Paramount, the other from MCA) that end like that, also from 1980. I've yet to come across any Fotomat whatsoever that uses the WSOD, and I can say the same for Allied Artists tapes. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 09:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC) And what tone was used for the WSOD on Allied Artists tapes? Garrettnix555 (talk) 00:43, July 13, 2014 (UTC) * Like I said, I haven't found it on anything from Allied Artists yet, and chances are pretty slim, considering the company went out of print in late 1980 after Lorimar folded it. But I might. if I look hard enough. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 00:46, July 13, 2014 (UTC) * I did just get four Fotomats in the mail today, all of them of Paramount pictures. I just got finished viewing one of them so far (Play It Again, Sam), and wouldn't you know, it had a 1200 Hz tone. I'll start viewing my Fotomat of Nashville soon. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 22:07, August 30, 2014 (UTC) * UPDATE: And now that I've gone through all my Fotomats, it would seem upon first judgment that 1200 Hz was the standard test tone for the B&H test pattern at the end of Fotomat tapes (though on my Nashville tape, a 963 Hz tone was played over a lime green-ish screen for some reason). --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 09:55, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Duplication Company If you know the duplication company that Media Home Entertainment duplicated their tapes at from 1990-1992, which company was it? I'll give you this picture to help you recognize it. Do you see the information in this picture? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:36, July 23, 2014 (UTC) : IDK. I have a couple of tapes from the era myself. It was probably West Coast Video Duplicating, but again, IDK. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 08:43, July 23, 2014 (UTC) What is the duplicator? Do you see the information right here? Do you see this barcode sticker? What VHS duplicator used this barcode sticker? * Personally, I don't know. It could probably just be a rental sticker. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 18:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't a rental sticker. Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:09, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * In that case, I'm confused. On which tape did you see this? --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 21:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) It was on some CBS/Fox tapes as well as Disney and Touchstone tapes from 1987 to 1989. It was even on some 1988 MGM/UA Home Video tapes. I took these pictures with my 1985 VHS of Places in the Heart from CBS/Fox Video. Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Heh. Looks like Technicolor's MO. That 1985 VHS must've been printed no less than two years nor more than four years later. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 22:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "Technicolor's MO?" Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) * If it appeared on Disney tapes in the late '80s, that sticker has got to be Technicolor's doing. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:22, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Media Home Entertainment How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Media Home Entertainment? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:04, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * I can't think of any signs right now. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 08:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) How did you know that Wizard Video duplicated their tapes at Media Home Entertainment? Garrettnix555 (talk) 07:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) * I only have one tape that was: The Boogeyman. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 08:56, August 16, 2014 (UTC) * How can you tell that it was printed at Media Home Entertainment? Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:38, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ** If I had it right next to me I could tell you. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:10, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Creative Video Services How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Creative Video Services? Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:37, August 18, 2014 (UTC) * Look at the side label portion of any pre-1989 tape you have from Family Home Entertainment, U.S.A. Home Video/International Video Entertainment, or Monterey Home Video (which should be bare save for an orange-ish sticker or some silk-screened info concerning the tape, including the print date), and you'll find out. BTW IVE's duplication division was known as Video Technology Services in the late '80s before it was bought by Rank Video Services America in 1988. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:14, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Resolution How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Resolution? Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:15, August 21, 2014 (UTC) * Now that one was just a wild guess, and I am personally not sure whether it's the correct one. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 23:23, August 21, 2014 (UTC) What duplication company used this sticker? This sticker was used on MCA, MGM/UA, Vestron and VidAmerica tapes in the early-mid 1980's. What duplication company used this sticker? Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:59, August 22, 2014 (UTC) * VCA Teletronics and its subsidiaries (including S/T Videocassette Duplicating Corp.). --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 00:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) * S/T Videocassette Duplicating Corporation was a division of VCA Teletronics? Garrettnix555 (talk) 21:11, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ** So it seems. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 05:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Video Gems How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Video Gems? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:43, August 26, 2014 (UTC) * I don't know. I've not yet seen anything from Video Gems. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 16:34, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Magno Sound, Inc. How can you tell if a tape was duplicated at Magno Sound, Inc? Garrettnix555 (talk) 06:05, August 27, 2014 (UTC) * Again: I don't know about that one, I just made a wild guess. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 08:53, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Magnetic Video Corporation What MCA Videocassette INC. tapes do you have that were printed at Magnetic Video Corporation? What does the colored marking say on them? Do they say "MAG 1?" Garrettnix555 (talk) 05:59, September 24, 2014 (UTC) * I can tell my tapes of Psycho, 1941, Coal Miner's Daughter, and Creature from the Black Lagoon were duplicated by Magnetic because of that. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 06:11, September 24, 2014 (UTC) * Can you show me pictures of the tapes and the markings? Garrettnix555 (talk) 08:58, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ** I would if I could. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 09:24, September 24, 2014 (UTC) * On some Magnetic Video tapes, there was a tan lid saying "Insert this side into recorder Do not touch the tape inside" in black. Do any of your MCA Videocassette INC. tapes have that tan lid? If you have any Paramount tapes printed at Magnetic, which ones were they? Do they have that tan lid with the black text? Garrettnix555 (talk) 23:21, September 24, 2014 (UTC) ** Those are just the tapes printed on RCA/Fuji stock (Magnetic mainly used tape stock manufactured by JVC, Fuji, TDK, and 3M, though they did use Maxell stock at one point in the early '80s, and Fuji tape stock was distributed here in the States not just by Fuji but also RCA and Panasonic). And the only Paramount tapes I have as of writing that were duplicated at Magnetic are the first two Godfather films. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 23:36, September 24, 2014 (UTC) This kind of print date was used on tapes from which duplicator? If you know which duplicator used print dates in this style, which duplicator is it? It was used on MGM tapes from 2003 and some copies of Star Trek: Nemesis. Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:37, November 8, 2014 (UTC) * Could be a later Mediacopy pressing. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:52, November 8, 2014 (UTC) * Next to the actual print date (this one says 111903), it says "INFO." what does this mean? Garrettnix555 (talk) 05:03, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Which duplicator used this sticker? This sticker was used mostly on WarnerVision and KidVision tapes and sometimes, Warner Home Video used it too. Which duplicator was this sticker used by? Garrettnix555 (talk) 05:00, December 14, 2014 (UTC) * Probably WEA's in-house duplication facility. Its disc replication unit is called Warner Advanced Media Operations, but I don't know about its videocassette division. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 06:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) These letter and number engravings were used by which duplicator? I noticed some letters and numbers that were engraved next to the end labels on my 2 of my Wee Sing tapes: King Cole's Party and Sillyville. Which duplication company used these letter and number engravings? On King Cole's Party, it says: "T62SP1" and on Sillyville, it says: "T70PX2 LY7102" Garrettnix555 (talk) 03:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) * IDK, but it seems like the same duplicator as some early anime companies. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 04:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Which duplicator used these number engravings on their tapes? On a few of my Sesame Street tapes, there are these numbers engraved on the bottom left side. 18 numbers on the top half of the shell and 2 on the bottom. On my copy of Do the Alphabet, these are the numbers: 45 86 2 1501 1407 55453 09 On my copy of Sleepytime Songs & Stories, the numbers read: 30 63 3 1501 1407 55491 27 On my copy of Rock & Roll!, the numbers are: 35 69 2 1449 1412 55883 16 On my copy of We All Sing Together, these numbers appear: 35 66 3 1502 1412 56058 11 On my copy of A New Baby in My House, the numbers are: 35 71 1 1448 1412 55844 03 On my copy of Celebrates Around the World, these numbers appear: 60 120 3 1623 1474 66396 13 My question is: What duplicator used these number engravings? Garrettnix555 (talk) 04:20, May 7, 2015 (UTC) *I don't know, but whatever it is, it looks like Sony Wonder's duplicator. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 06:47, May 7, 2015 (UTC) WSoD Did the strange VHS ending appears on Warner Home Video titles and the test pattern on Disney videotapes, MGM/UA, and Sony Wonder cassettes, * I'm sorry, I couldn't understand you. Please speak more clearly. --RyanasaurusOO77 (talk) 05:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi Please give me the source of Manafichu's Larry Boy page MUKYU (talk) 16:26, February 10, 2017 (UTC)